Hetalia Forever!
by Driewa lives forever
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT! COVER PHOTO BY ME!


**Hetalia Forever!**

**Rauu! I'm Odriew! The Hetalia characters will be in chapter 2! This is my first fic so go easy on me! I do not own Hetalia! The Hetalia characters will be in chapter 2. This is based off a role play, (spiced up by moi OF COURSE!) so this is in no way 100% correct, nor will it make much sense! Translations at the bottom.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI! MEANING BOY/BOY PAIRINGS! RATED M FOR LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS AND SEXUAL REFERENCE! MPREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BITCHES! PAIRINGS INCLUDE RoChu, Spamano, USUK, AND MANY OTHERS! THERE IS ONE CRACK PAIRING FrEst, OR FRANCE AND ESTONIA. THERE WILL BE 2Ps, OCs, AND OOCness. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! HAVE A NICE LIFE!**

**CH1!**

"1До свидания г-н Элькин, г-н Selidov. Увидимся два понедельника." I look over my shoulder to wave goodbye at her. "2До свидания миссис Сандерс," I say with forced cheerfulness, smiling until she leaves. "I hate that voman," I turn to Isaak, giving him a pout. "I know you do, Adam, I know you do," he says, adjusting his glasses."Just get in car," I sigh and climb into the passenger seat of our car. Isaak climbs into the driver's seat and leans over to me. "You vant I should hurry home, da?" he whispers into my ear, placing his hand on my thigh. "D-Da."I say, a shiver going down my spine. "That is vat I sought," he says, kissing my cheek then sitting up to start the car. RRRCHIKUH RRRCHIK "3Давай, давай," he pleads with the car. RRRCHIK VRRMMM "DA!" we cheer, smiling at each other like morons. We pull out of the hospital parking lot and head for home, a small, run down apartment. "So," Isaak says, flicking his eyes towards me for a second. "Did you have fun trainink new recruits for your team? How many this time?" "Da, but is hard vork,"I answer his first question "Five this time, two girls, three boys. The girls are extremely intelligent, so are the boys. But one of the boys worries me," "4Как так?" he asks. "I know he means vell, but he is bit distracted." I ramble on, knowing Isaak is listening to my every word. "That sounds frustratink," he says giving me an empathetic look in the mirror. "5Да, это так. Как прошел твой день?"I ask, placing my hand on his knee. "6Напряженный," he says with a sigh. "7В самом деле? Что случилось?" I ask, my fingers massaging his knee, inching closer to his thigh. "V-vell, you remember Mrs. Velle, da?" he asks, barely suppressing a shudder. "The old hypochondriac? Da, I remember her," I answer, my hand slowly massaging his thigh, still inching further up. "V-V-Vell," he shudders and grabs my hand before it reaches its final destination. "Adam Makansi Elkin! I am tryink to drive! You vill vait for home! 8Вы готовы для девы," he lets go of my hand and I pull it back blushing. He chuckles and adjusts his glasses again. "You are adorable," he says smirking. "I bet you vould look even better in bed. Slick with sweat, back arched, eyes half closed, moanink and pantink, mouth open as you scream my name in pleasure, then! In a final moment of ecstasy, you scream my name one last time as you cu..." "9Перестань!" I shout, covering my face with my scarf, my face entirely red. "Vat? You are not only one who can tease," he says, not-so-innocently. "Just drive," I say, pouting at him through my scarf. "You need to vatch ROAD, not ME," "Da...Fine," he sighs dramatically, turning his head back to look at the road with a smile. The rest of the ride home is spent in comfortable silence. Just enjoying eachothers's company. 'I'm so tired.' I think, laying my head on Isaak's lap and closing my eyes. I feel his hand stroking my hair as the world around me shuts off, pulling me into slumber. "Addy, vake up," I hear as my pillow decides to move on its own. "Nyet..."I groan, grabbing the pillow and burying my face into it."Adam!" it squeaks. I sit up in confusion, blinking a few times, as Isaak's chest comes into view. My eyes go wide and my ears go red. "Enjoyink view?" he asks, lifting my chin and kissing me. "D-Da," I squeak. "Good, ve are home now," he states. "Let us go inside now, da?" "Da." I nod, getting out of the car. I watch as Isaak fumbles with the keys to the door. "Vat do ve have for dinner?" I ask him. "Ve have vodka, bread, and jam to eat." he answers, unlocking the door and opening it. "10Перейти сидеть. I vill make," "I have nyet choice, da?" I ask sighing. "Da. Nyet choice. 10Перейти сидеть," he commands, pointing to our small couch. "Da sir," I say, sitting down. Shutting the door, Isaak disappears into the kitchen. A few minutes later he walks in with two plates, each sporting two pieces of bread with jam, and a bottle of vodka. "Gourmet dinner for two!" he announces, setting the plates down."You vant drink?" he opens the vodka. "Da, of course!" I reply, grabbing it and taking a drink. Some of it dribbles down my chin, and Isaak leans over and licks it off. He lingers on my lips with his tongue for a second before sitting up. I shiver. "Sorry. I could not resist," he smirks unapologetically at me."Especially vith 'little' problem you cause in car. 'Little' problem is not so 'little' anymore," "That is your fault perv," I remind him, taking another drink. "I vas not vone tryink to grab dick vile I vas drivink," He counters."11Доля водки," I look at the bottle in my hand. Half empty. "Oops! Sorry Is!" I apologize, handing over the bottle. "That is okay!" he says before taking a drink. I watch him as I eat my bread, taking tiny bites. So beautiful. He sets the bottle on our coffee table. "You look tired Addy," he says, placing a gentle kiss on my nose. "Da, I am. Vat is time?" I ask, yawning. "Almost midnight," he replies, kissing my cheek. "Bedtime Adam," he picks me up. "I carry you, da?" he asks. "I guess so," I sigh. It would be useless to say no. He would carry me anyways. Isaak carries me to our bedroom. "You have ambulance duty tomorrow, da?" he asks, setting me on the bed. "Da…" I yawn and strip to my boxers. "12Сонная немного Адам," he says teasingly, poking my nose as I crawl under the covers. "13сна сейчас," He strips then crawls under the covers, pulling me flush against his chest. "What*yawn*happened to havink sex?" I ask sleepily snuggling into his chest, "Too late now Addy," he says, stroking my hair. "Tomorrow, 14обещание." He kisses the top of my head."M'kay." I say tiredly. "15Очки." I take off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. He chuckles. "16Спокойной ночи Маленький принц," He places a kiss on my cheek. "17Спокойной ночи, Исаак," I say, drifting off to sleep once again.

**Well! There you have it! My first fic! R&R PLEASE! Have a nice whatever it happens to be! Bianovar!**

**Translations**

**1:До свидания г-н Элькин, г-н Selidov.Увидимся два понедельника. = Goodbye Mr. Elkin, Mr. Selidov. See you two tomorrow.**

**2:До свидания миссис Сандерс = Goodbye Mrs. Sanders.**

**3:Давай, давай = Come on, come on**

**4:Как так? = How so?**

**5:Да, это так. Как прошел твой день? = Da it is, How was your day?**

**6:Напряженный = Stressful**

**7:В самом деле? Что случилось? = Really? What happened?**

**8:Вы готовы для девы = You are eager for virgin.**

**9:Перестань! = STOP IT!**

**10:Перейти сидеть. = Go sit.**

**11:Доля водки = Share vodka.**

**12:Сонная немного Адам = Sleepy little Adam**

**13:сна сейчас =Sleep now.**

**14:обещание = promise.**

**15:Очки. = Glasses.**

**16:Спокойной ночи Маленький принц = Good night my little prince.**

**17:Спокойной ночи, Исаак = Good night, Isaak.**

**Rauu = Hello in Driewan**

**Bianovar = Goodbye in Driewan**


End file.
